This section is intended to provide a background or context to the invention that is recited in the claims. The description herein may include concepts that could be pursued, but are not necessarily ones that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, what is described in this section is not prior art to the description and claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
In recent years, flat panel televisions have become enormously popular in both commercial and residential sectors. As the prices for plasma and liquid crystal display (“LCD”) flat panel displays have continued to fall, and the quality for the same devices have improved, more and more businesses and individuals have purchased such devices for both home and business purposes.
One of the advantages of flat panel display devices is the extended aspect ratio of most flat panel devices. For example, many flat panel display devices are configured with a 16:9 aspect ratio. Thus, the display device possesses a distinct landscape orientation, where the elongated dimension is disposed substantially horizontally, and a portrait orientation, where the elongated dimension is disposed substantially vertically.
In the commercial or educational setting, it is often desirable to switch the display device between the landscape orientation and the portrait orientation, depending on the application. For example, in a business or educational setting, it may be desirable to display a document on the display device in portrait mode, but to display a video or slide presentation in landscape mode. However, flat panel display devices usually require professional installation and, once the display is secured to the mount, it is often difficult to access and adjust the orientation of the display. Altering the rotational orientation of the display device typically requires the display device be removed from the conventional display mount. The display devices, however, are often quite expensive and awkward to manipulate, making reorientation of the display device between a landscape and a portrait orientation difficult and often impractical.
Further, conventional commercial mounts typically do not permit the display to be orientated in positions other than landscape or portrait orientations. In certain applications, such as advertising systems implementing a display device, it may be desirable to mount the display device at a unique rotational orientation to enhance consumer interest. It may further be desirable to periodically and automatically alter the rotational orientation.